1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject droplets of a liquid onto a recording medium which is fed by a conveyor belt while it is electrostatically attracted to the conveyor belt.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet printer known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is provided with an endless sheet conveyor belt having a sheet support surface to which a recording medium in the form of a sheet of paper is electrostatically attracted owing to an electrode device disposed within a loop of the endless sheet conveyor belt. The electrode device is covered by an electrode protective film having a low friction coefficient, so that a sliding resistance of the sheet conveyor belt with respect to the electrode protective film is relatively small.
In the known ink-jet printer described above, the electric resistance value of the paper sheet decreases with an increase of the volume of an ink ejected onto the paper sheet being fed, resulting in an increase of a force of electrostatic attraction of the paper sheet to the sheet conveyor belt, and an increase of the sliding resistance of the sheet conveyor belt with respect to the electrode protective film. A manner of control of the rotating speed of the sheet conveyor belt is held unchanged irrespective of a variation of the volume of the ink ejected onto the paper sheet, to prevent an increase of the sliding resistance of the sheet conveyor belt with respect to the electrode protective film. However, the manner of control of the rotating speed of the sheet conveyor belt (the feeding speed of the recording medium), which is not changed following a variation of the sliding resistance of the sheet conveyor belt with respect to the electrode protective film, gives rise to a risk of dislocation of ink dots formed on the paper sheet, from the nominal positions.